


Seminar: Control - First Lesson: Focus

by ximeria



Series: Seminar Series [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik might have a minor control problem, but luckily Charles is full of good ideas. Well, sort of. It's possible he's just trying to drive Erik crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seminar: Control - First Lesson: Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maimo/gifts).



> Written for Maimo's birthday - a day late, I know, I know. Where part 1 was written for the th3f4113n who prompted for fluff - the second one here for Maimo is porn and I regret nothing. You get porn because of the gummybear incident!
> 
> It can be read on its own - simply know that Charles and Erik meet when Erik is forced to join a seminar on team-work and trust. And Charles is the coach.
> 
> There is absolutely no seriousness in this story, I swear!

They more or less fall through the door of Charles' hotel room, Erik managing to unlock it and swing it open before they hit it. Erik is amazed at how much control Charles can exert even when he's busy projecting dirty images at Erik and kissing him at every few steps.

They've passed several people in the corridor who didn't notice them at all. Not the heavy panting, the moaning or the banging into walls either.

Erik's not sure he should be so damned turned on by it, but Charles' blasé use of his powers is... yeah, a bit of a turn on. Not to mention how powerful he has to be to pull it off. Even Emma...

"Erik," Charles mutters against his lips, "I know you and I haven't known each other for that long, but thinking about other telepaths while..."

Erik shuts him up by slamming the door shut, hard enough to make it vibrate in place, pushing Charles up against it, covering his mouth with his own, the kiss messy and not nearly enough. Erik wants to climb inside him and take up residence for the rest of his life.

 _'I'm going to show you just why I'm the only telepath you are allowed to,'_ Charles continues in his head, _'well, think about.'_ Charles is flushed, eyes wide and with barely any of the blue showing.

Not bothering to tell Charles that thinking of Emma like that would be weird, Erik sets about showing Charles that he's deadly serious about him instead.

"Erik," Charles gasps, "the door."

Erik's busy mouthing his way along Charles' jaw, biting at his neck.

"Erik!" Charles pulls at his hair.

Erik makes a displeased noise. He's busy, damn it. He lifts his head and meets Charles' eyes.

"The door is rattling - you're letting go of your control," Charles says quietly, one hand still buried in Erik's hair, while he's snuck the other one up under Erik's shirt.

Leaning his head on Charles' shoulder, Erik lets out a sigh. It's a mood killer, it always is. If Erik is really into the act, metal tends to warp and melt around him. He's normally in enough control of it to have sex, but it takes concentration. Which apparently, he's completely lost around Charles.

 _'I'll take that as a compliment,'_ Charles whispers in his mind, _'however, this is a rented room and although I can make people not take notice of us humping in the hallway, leaving behind a mess of tangled metal, would be beyond my skills.'_

Erik's not too sure about that, but he knows what Charles is saying.

Charles pulls Erik's head up by the hair, not too harshly but enough to make him do as he's being asked. Charles lets go of his hair and slides his hand along Erik's head, his jaw, until he's cupping Erik's cheek, giving him a calculating look.

Erik's pulse speeds up. He might only have known Charles for a day, might have had to wait out the whole bloody trust lesson thing to get to touch and kiss, but he's equal parts intrigued and unsettled by that look. Charles may come across as a man who takes a simple pleasure in his job as life coach, but there's a hell of a lot more to it than that.

"Thank you," Charles says dryly.

Erik grins widely at him. He likes Charles' dry wit as well. He's of course aware that they're doing this backwards. They've known each other for about a day and are about to fall into bed together. Even if Erik is more than ready to go out to dinner with him and just talk, he can barely see beyond his want for him right now.

 _'We'll get the initial lust out of the way, and then get to know each other afterwards,'_ Charles promises him shrewdly.

Charles drags him into the bathroom, discarding Erik's clothes left and right.

"I know they say cleanliness is next to godliness," Erik says, wondering what Charles is aiming for as he's pushed into the shower stall.

"I've got a very special exercise in mind for you," Charles says with a wink, undoing his cufflinks (and what the hell kind of life management coach wears those with casual wear?). "Focus on these," he says holding out his hand.

Erik feels out the pureness of the metal and grabs them using his power, folds it around them. He almost drops them in surprise as Charles pushes him forward and places Erik's hands on the white tiles.

"Keep your hands there," Charles tells him, "and keep your power focused on the cufflinks."

"It's not going to be enough," Erik tells him. He's tried before and it's never worked for more than a few minutes. And he's hoping what they're starting here will last a bit longer than that.

"If you need me to block your gift, I will, Erik," Charles offers, "but I'd much prefer for you to control it yourself."

Erik turns his head and stares at him. Would it even be possible for someone to block his abilities? He bristles at the thought. His powers are his, his control hard earned.

"I thought as much," Charles says with a small smile as he undresses himself. "Now, eyes forward."

Erik pouts, but does as he's told. He turns his head and lets the cufflinks float in small circles in front of his face. He's only been allowed to look at Charles naked for a moment, but he quite liked what he saw.

"I'm quite liking what I'm seeing too," Charles mutters, grabbing the shower head and reaching around Erik to get the water running. He reaches for the soap on the small shelf. "Stop me if you don't like what I'm doing to you, but I think you'll enjoy it."

Erik doesn't even get to ask what he's talking about, before Charles angles the shower head to let the water run down between Erik's shoulder blades. He lets his head fall forward, the cufflinks sinking to stay in his line of sight as well. It feels good to just relax, even if he would prefer to...

His eyes have closed on their own account and he blinks them open in surprise a moment later, as Charles runs a soapy hand down over his back, the water turned to the side so he can slip his fingers between Erik's ass cheeks.

It feels amazing. Absolutely amazing. Erik's eyes slide shut again as he focuses on the rhythmic movement of Charles' finger against his opening, the soap making it slide easily up and down. Then a moment later, Charles slips the tip inside Erik, teasingly, and just enough to make Erik draw in his breath, but nowhere near roughly enough to hurt.

Erik feels his knees wobbling and he tries to focus on the cufflinks, their orbits becoming more like circles drawn by a drunk idiot.

Charles finally shows a little mercy, cleaning the last of the soap away before turning off the water. He pulls Erik out from the shower and wraps him in a fluffy towel, kissing him before leading him back into the bedroom.

"Lie down on your front - and keep the cufflinks floating," Charles tells him.

Erik stares at him for a moment, then drops the towel and does as he's asked. He's not normally this trusting, but... "I wasn't sure you meant this when you said I needed more time than the seminar could give me - to learn to 'trust'," he jokes as he makes himself comfortable in the big, comfy bed.

"No, this is just icing on the cake," Charles replies with a laugh, crawling up to sit across Erik's thighs.

And a split second before it happens, Erik realizes why Charles was cleaning him so thoroughly.

Hot breath bursts over his sensitive skin, still wet with water from the shower. And Charles didn't bother drying himself off, water dripping down onto Erik's skin. The cool drops make him shiver, but he feels feverish as Charles pulls the cheeks apart with his thumbs, blowing air over Erik's hole.

Erik buries his face in the pillow, feeling the cufflinks sink to either side of the bed.

"Erik," Charles says quietly, "focus."

Erik growls at him, but he manages to pull the cufflinks back to weave lazy circles over the back of his head.

He nearly slams them through the ceiling, when Charles licks from his perineum to the top of his ass, the thin layer of saliva he leaves behind feeling strange to Erik, but the quick tease of the touch is fantastic.

"More," he demands, trying to push up and back.

Charles slaps his ass in retaliation and an ungodly sound escapes Erik that he's too turned on to be embarrassed with.

So if he can't push back, at least he can hump the bed - get some friction going.

Unfortunately Charles is on to him and another two slaps in quick succession tell Erik to be patient.

"Focus," Charles repeats, leaning down again.

Erik realizes that the cufflinks are drifting towards the floor and brings them back into tighter circles over his head again.

Charles digs the tips of his fingers into Erik's hips, his thumbs keeping Erik's ass cheeks parted enough so that he can run the tip of his tongue over the puckered skin.

It feels amazing, and Erik's never had anyone do this to him before. It's always been an uphill battle to have sex, and Erik's always had to focus so much on his control that he's been the one to get the least pleasure out of it.

It doesn't mean he's never enjoyed sex, but with Charles attention to his control issues and... Erik moans deeply and loses track of his thoughts for a moment.

Charles chuckles against his skin, tip of his tongue pushed as hard as he can against Erik's hole, the outer muscle tight and the skin so sensitive it makes Erik want to scream. Charles doesn't let up, only rhythmically pushes forward, breath hot against Erik's skin, his lips obscenely wet where they touch Erik's ass.

Erik tries to spread his legs more, but Charles' knees keep him in place. It's a pleasure that makes him want to both push back and move away from it, the teasing, the pressure, the absolute gloriousness of Charles' wicked tongue.

 _'Focus,'_ Charles tells him, again and again. It's like a fucking mantra and Erik grabs onto it, weaves it around the same orbit that the cufflinks are making. He feels the softness of the sheets against his oversensitized skin, sweat beading between his shoulder blades and his dick feels like it's going to burst with every miniscule movement against the bed.

The metal frame of the bed rattles, but it doesn't break, barely warps and Erik pours all his concentration into the two pinpoints of metal that he has floating above.

The climax, rising through his body, is mixed with the projections from Charles of how much he wants this, or how much he's enjoying the noises Erik's making, the shivers that roll through his body.

Erik's shaken with his own release when it hits and he burrows into the pillows, breathing in the detergent, the musky scent of sex that fills the room. He barely notices at first when Charles lies down on top of him and urges Erik's thighs apart enough to push his cock between them, the sweat slicked skin easing his way, the tip of his cock brushing against Erik's balls.

He does take notice when Charles thrusts, once, twice, thrice and then the wet heat of semen spills between Erik's thighs.

Erik's a bit sad that Charles didn't choose to fuck him while he was at it.

"Later," Charles mutters against the back of his neck. "I want to watch your face when we do that."

Erik feels heat rise up along his neck and his face. It's amazing that Charles can make him feel this way.

"Can't have you growing tired of me right away," Charles jokes, before pulling away from Erik, muttering curses at their skin sticking together.

Erik can't find it in himself to care. He actually wants to kiss Charles some more and then make more mess.

"Gimme a moment," Charles says as he stumbles to the bathroom.

Erik drifts for a few moments, he can hear Charles brushing his teeth and he flushes again as he realizes the reason for this. And it sends another pleasant shiver through him at the thought of what Charles has just done to him.

"Fuck, you're projecting," Charles says, a moment later as he speeds, naked, across the room, throwing himself at Erik, and nearly knocking him off the bed because he's so eager to kiss him.

They kiss and grope for a while, the touches growing less rushed and more comfortable.

Charles grins at one point and Erik follows his gaze. On the wall are two big splashes of metal splayed out on the surface like modern day artistic mirrors.

"Sorry about that," Erik says, not sorry at all as he kisses Charles again, pushing his body down onto the bed.

Charles just sniggers and holds him tightly.

"You're a hell of a waste as a life coach," Erik mutters, nuzzling against Charles neck. They have yet to get to round two, but he's fairly sure Charles isn't going anywhere.

Charles stays still for a moment, then clears his throat. "About that," he starts.

Erik stops and lifts his head to stare down at Charles.

"The life coach thing is just a hobby and a... front, I think would be the right term," Charles admits sheepishly. "I'm actually looking for people like you... and me."

Erik doesn't say anything, just stares.

"I'm a geneticist and I'm looking for people with powers who might be interested in a long term project," Charles says.

"I don't think you're supposed to sleep with your test subjects," Erik says lightly, even if the idea of being studied like an animal makes him tense.

"Eh... no," Charles admits with a soft laugh, his cheeks flushed with color.

It strikes Erik as ...almost endearing to see this side of Charles. Sure, he's only known him for a day, but during the seminar, Charles had seemed perfectly at ease and in control of the situation.

"I might have started out being interested in your mutation, and I still am, I love the variations in mutations," Charles babbles on, "but I have to admit that I kind of, sort of, might have lost sight of my goal when I picked up the first of your thoughts directed at me."

Erik snorts, then leans down and shuts Charles up, kissing him deeply, tasting the sharp mint of the toothpaste.

If Charles has spoiled his own project, and thus won't need Erik for that, Erik will just have to show him how much Charles will want to keep him in his bed instead.

"I can live with that," Charles says with a small, relieved laugh, before rolling them over and slipping a hand between them to fondle Erik's hardening cock.

The End


End file.
